


Metal Gear RWBY

by Victor_Belmont



Category: Metal Gear Solid, RWBY
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	Metal Gear RWBY

Iroquois Pliskin was sitting in Beacon's Headmaster Office Preparing for a job.  
Professor Ozpin the Headmaster walked and prepared a quick briefing. " So you're Iroquois Pliskin Ex Lieutenant junior grade and Navy SEAL? Now turned Mercenary. I'll be brief, 6 hours ago we lost contact with one of our students who volunteered to go undercover in a terrorist organization! We must bring her back at any cost."  
Pliskin shook his head " Why the hell would you send a kid into that kind of danger!?"  
Ozpin took a deep breath " She wanted to help and she has all the essentials to get into their organization. We badly needed the information on their plan but now I regret sending her."  
Pliskin nodded " Okay I'll take the job! What kind of odds am I looking at?"  
Ozpin smiled " Thank you! The Odds are against you The Number around the fifties and are well armed and extremely dangerous. I'll understand if you want to reconsider."  
Pliskin waved his hand back and forth " Don't worry about that I'm use to this kind of thing. Go in get the Girl and get out! Should be simple but when is it really?" 

About an Hour later Pliskin reaches the enemy stronghold! An island off the coast of Vale.  
" This Pliskin! I've reached the enemies base, Looks like these guys aren't professionals, There watch patrols are too sloppy but that can make them more dangerous." He says over his radio.  
Ozpin on the other end replies " Yes so don't get caught! We can't afford to risk anymore people. The Enemy Commander is a Man named Jason flowers.  
He's a Berserker type he's already put several students in the Hospital."  
Pliskin paused for a second " Flowers!? Huh Strange name. Hope he's ready to be planted then." He said with a smile.

Pliskin precedes to get behind some waist-high containers and scouts out the enemies movement patterns. Before long one walks in front of the container that he's hiding behind, So he pops up and shoots him in the face With his M9 Tranquilizer gun and drags his body behind the container!  
He the serpentines from container to container, He soon reaches an Air duct big enough for him to fit in.   
He uses it to slip inside the main base and takes out two more guards who were talking in front of a shipping truck, He Then proceeds to stuff them into the back of the truck! Then he notices one of them dropped a key card, he picks it up and moves on deeper inside of the base.

Further in he runs into three guards without missing a beat him shot one in the face with his M9 and CQC'ed the other two and bashed ones head into the wall, while he put the other in a chokehold! After the guard passes out, he then moves into the holding cells and Founds a young Bunny Girl " Well now I didn't expect that!" He says soft and quietly.  
The Young lady looks up at him " Who are you?"  
Pliskin shakes off how cute she is and replies " The Guy that got paid to come rescue you!" He says coldly.   
He then uses the key card from earlier to unlock the cell door " Come on! Time to disappear."   
Velvet rushes out of her cell and hugs Pliskin " Thank you so much! You're my Hero." She says with tears rolling down her face.  
Pliskin looks down at her " I'm no hero. Just a hired Mercenary."  
She kept hugging " Even so I'm grateful and To me you are a Hero!"  
Pliskin pats her on the head and then takes her hand " Time to move." He says looking forward. Velvet Blushes as he's hold her hand. " Alright." They both begin running for the extraction point.

As the make it to the north end of the island that under construction, Pliskin hears a voice behind them! " Where do you think you're going little spies!"  
He turned towards the voice to see Flowers piloting a Paladin, Pliskin stared him down " Oh you have got to be Fuc......" Before he could finish his sentence a missile was shot at him! He pushes Velvet out of the way and Jumps behind a big shipping container as the missile exploded where they were standing.  
Pliskin looks over at Velvet " Get out of here! I'll draw his fire!"   
Velvet shook her head" I'm not leaving you!" She begins looking through the containers and Founds Dust grenades and a Railgun, She then rushes them over to Pliskin while dodging bullets. " Here I found these!"  
Pliskin looks at her and shakes his head " I told you to get out of here!"  
Velvet looks at him with a smile " I would never abandon a friend!"   
Pliskin sighs and pats her on the head " You did go work kid! Now leave the rest to me."   
He rushes out from behind the container and throws a dust grenade at the Mech when it explodes it freezes the mech's legs to the ground! Pliskin then shoots the railgun at it's legs shattering them, he then shoots the missile pod causing it to blow up and sends Flowers flying over towards him.   
He walks up to Flowers and plant something on his back " Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon!" 

Pliskin walks back over to Velvet and takes her by the hand! They begin walking towards the Boat waiting for them when the hear " It's not over yet!" Flowers got back up and was moving towards them with his chainsaw sword out! Velvet looks back nervously " Um He's back up!"   
Pliskin doesn't even flinch or look back, he just pulls out a remote and presses the button! The C4 on Flowers back explodes sending him fly forward into a shipping container, leaving him unconscious. " Planted!" Is the only thing Pliskin says.

They both make it back to Beacon and Pliskin sits in a chair in front of the Headmaster and Ozpin smiles while reading the report. " Good work Pliskin! You brought her back alive and well. You are worth eveny Lien! I'll Transfer the 20000 to you're bank account."  
Pliskin shook his head " Don't worry about the money this time! Just take better care of you're students." He replies.  
Ozpin a little surprised that he turned down the money.  
Pliskin gets up and walks out, He begins walking towards the school exit when he is stopped by Velvet " Here I wanted to give this to you before you left. Also I wanted to know you're name if that's alright?" She hands him an envelope.  
He takes it and nods at her " It's David."   
Velvet gives him a big hug followed by a kiss on the cheek " Well till we meet again David!" She Giggles with a smile and walks to class.  
Pliskin pulls out the letter and reads it.  
" Dear Mr.Hero thanks for saving me and risking your life! I'm glad I got to meet a real hero and watch you in action. If you ever need help I will always be here for you.  
Also... I know who my heart belongs to! Here's a clue He's a awesome mercenary! Anyways Love yours truly Velvet scarlatina!"

Pliskin did a face palm " Oh Shit!"


End file.
